


Marching on Lightning Legs

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [145]
Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unnamed female dragon, during a storm in her desert environment<br/>Prompt: Outside<br/>Universe: A Dragon's Library</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marching on Lightning Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Unnamed female dragon, during a storm in her desert environment  
> Prompt: Outside  
> Universe: A Dragon's Library

The wind is whistling outside her home, rising with the coming of a storm, and she lifts her head to listen to it. She can imagine the clouds piling high in front of the wind, gray and heavy with rain. Marching on lightning legs, perhaps, with a veil of rain beginning to fall and turn the dusty ground to mud.

She draws in a breath, scenting the air and humming at the smell of wet air and thirsty soil. It will drink everything the storm will give it, and when it can hold no more, pour it out in sudden rivers along carven paths that dig into stone. Waking fish and frogs from their sleep in the dried mud, and drawing larger beasts close to her home.

Shifting, she draws her feet under her, pushing her bulk from the couch of gold and bones to make her way to the entrance of her home. Watching the coming storm that dances with light in gray, veils of driving rain that glow silver with each strike of lightning.

She laughs, unfurling her wings as she walks from her home into the open, launching herself into the air with a mighty down-beat of her wings. Higher and higher into the deepening blue of a sky fading toward night with the setting of the sun. Flirting with the storm that brings her lands life, and new dangers.

**Author's Note:**

> The POV is a desert dragon in the western fashion, with four legs and a pair of wings - six limbs total - and a relatively compact body. She is a golden-tan in color to blend in with the sands and stone of her home, and she is very fond of storms. In her lair, she collects precious metals, the bones of her kills - both for dinner and in her own defense - books, gems, and other random treasures she finds or collects from those who have tried to kill her.


End file.
